Roxanne
by Chimerical Knave
Summary: Sometimes a hobby can turn into a dangerous obsession. And that obsession can even take your life.
1. Every Breath You Take

**(This is a redone/reedit of my first Roxanne story. Needless to say, I had some issues with it but now I feel that I have done this some justice.) I used two songs, which you can easily find from the titles, that inspired this AU and twisted world utilizing characters that are from the Star Fox universe but not entirely made up of the Star Fox personalities that we have come to know.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

**Every Breath You Take**

My first night with her was the best thing that ever happened to me.

She was svelte but not a stick . . .

Sexy but not a whore . . .

And cute but not a dress up doll. She was everything to me. And I was probably nothing to her. Things as trivial as that didn't matter though, because I craved for her more and more. It wasn't a simple thing that I could just shake off. Drugs? I can shake that.

She wasn't an obsession. She was my life.

Her name, you might want to know, is Roxanne. Around her turf she was called Roxy, short for Roxy the foxy lady.

I'm not sure why she continued to do it. Was it for the pleasure? The money? Some psychological thing? For perhaps she was a secret attention whore who wanted people like me to obsess over her. Well, she did her job right on that part.

I never understand and I don't ever recall trying to. That was my fault. I should have pressured her into telling me. It's all my fault that she went away.

Y' know, I would greet her every morning as she went to her job. Always giving her a trinket of some sort. She would always give me a shy smile and accept it, sometimes she would tell me how sweet I was.

At times I would follow her to her next client. She would tell me that she didn't need the protection but I'm sure that she didn't mind. Besides I'm positively certain that she wanted the company.

I mean, she never told me to fuck it, an alteration to fuck off, like how I've seen her say to some clients. Well . . .

Depending on what you mean she said that to all of her clients. How adorable.

Such a sweet gal. Never afraid to say what was on her mind and yet she was so good at lying to people. She had such a fire, such a passion when it came to words, among other things.

I remember this one time I followed her and her client into the building and watched all the action from the door. I knew she was lying when she told the poor sod that he was the greatest fuck in the world. Poor bastard, he never suspected it.

Want to know how I know? Because she told me that night that I was the best fuck she had. You know, I might have believed that she lied to me then had she not wanted me to stick around. But who else does she let get close to her? Me. No one else. No one else gave her presents. No one else waited for her in the morning at that curb. No one else loved her like how I loved her.

No one.

And I know that she was afraid to love me back. Afraid of what would happen if we got too close and her employer found out. Oh, I know very well what happens to those who run off. Ha ha. Nasty stories and ugly endings not fit for Disney; though I'm sure they would find a way around that. I wouldn't want that to happen to my dear Roxanne so I let her fuck every guy out there. It's to keep her safe.

Or it was. And so I thought . . .

Y' know, there's only so much that I can take before I decide that enough is enough. I can't continue to live on knowing that my darling Roxanne was out there with some other guy. They probably don't even treat her right.

But, luckily for me, my Roxanne was a strong, independent girl. That was the only reason she could handle it . . . and that was also the reason why she was so damn stubborn.

One morning I followed her after handing her the present. I called out to her and asked her to stop whoring out her body, that it wasn't healthy for her. Needless to say, it didn't end too well. I guess she didn't appreciate me grabbing her arm and telling her what to do.

Besides, she was scared. And I know that she was scarred.

Of leaving with me.

Shit, when you've got your life to lose I would be scared too.

After that confrontation, she stayed away from me. She didn't pass by the curb in the morning.

Y' know, I was hurt. I really was. But it was obvious that she didn't want to be seen with me. Apparently her contractor didn't want me near her either. One of their croonies snuck up behind me and beat the living shit out of me. Broke my trinket too. Told me to stay away from Roxy.

So I gave her time to get back into the routine and for me to get back into shape. A month. By then she had changed up her route completely . . . but that wasn't a problem. I watched her for a few weeks now to know which alley she took.

She probably thought that I had given up on her. I could tell from that look on her face as she went to work every morning. She would always be watching her back and it was obvious to me that she was looking for me. I felt sorry that I wasn't there to show myself to her but there were her employer's croonies keeping me at bay.

But Roxanne needn't worry about those bastards for much longer. I've been saving up for some tools. Read in the papers that there was a sale at the local arms shop. Had to order the silencer from a privately funded arms manufacturer from another planet. Gonna show those bastards what happens when they mess with our love.

It wasn't too hard finding the croonie that broke my trinket. All it took was a little coaxing by stepping into their turf and that same bastard was coming at me from behind. Fucking moron. Everyone knows not to use the same tactic twice.

Broke his fucking snout and then his skull. Monkey wrenches were pretty effective against monkeys. Who would've guessed?

His friend came around the corner a second later. I shot his knee caps out. All of his yelling wouldn't help him. I knew that only two of them patrolled the area in the morning.

Oh, I wish Roxanne had been there with me when I skinned that fucker's friend. He wasn't too happy with me cutting off his tail and his ears but that didn't matter. After I shoved those down his throat I let him bleed out. I think it took a day before he bled out. Then came the hard task of preparing a fine coat out of his lovely pelt. For my Roxanne.

I hung the fur where she would be able to see it - even attached a note to it signed by me. She seemed so shocked through the binoculars when she saw the coat and read my note. I know I would be shocked too if someone loved me enough to skin me a coat. She didn't take the coat though and I didn't blame her. I'm not sure that I did a good job and she seemed like a girl who preferred finer things. If only I didn't spend my cash on fireworks and guns.

After I sent her contractor the message I think he stopped sending her out in order to hurt me. But that didn't matter.

I would just go to them.


	2. Roxanne

**Roxanne**

I gave them a week to relax. While they did their relaxing I went about procuring some fireworks. Boy, were those expensive.

It wasn't too difficult, finding their hideout. I would've set that mansion on fire if it wasn't for Roxanne being in there. The so called pimp lived in that nicely furnished mansion up on the hill that overlooked the sea. Him and his goons . . . and Roxanne.

I can understand why he wanted to keep her for himself. She was his cash-crop; the finest damn vixen around the block. Both of us wanted to keep her. But unlike him I had superior intentions for her.

I crept up to the fenced wall and climbed the stone post. Pretty dumb to use stone-based poles—those were easier to grip and climb. I screwed on the silencer to my pistol and checked my cache. Four clips.

It was easy after I got over the wall. Making my way to their front door was the least of my worries, it was when I got inside that the action would get hot. I heard the crunch of gravel and immediately ducked into a large, trimmed bush. As the guard made his way around the corner he yawned. I stepped out and put a bullet into the guard's head, catching his body before it hit the ground.

I stripped his body of all lethal appliances and peered around the corner. A single guard stood at the door, his eyes drooping and drool dripping from his muzzle. I made short work of him.

I eased the front door open and slid in through the crack, taking care when I shut it.

I was standing in what seemed like a miniature stadium. A giant staircase lay at my feet leading to the second floor, carpeted and all. Above my head there hung a bright chandelier, it's glass, or crystal, ornaments glinting. To either side of me there led hallways to someplace within the mansion. Nothing but instinct guided me up those stairs. I knew that Roxanne was on the second floor. I could smell her scent wafting through the air - coffee mingled with juniper.

I crouched and took a right at the top, leading myself down a hallway with several doors on either side of me. I pressed myself against each and every door, listening for her. Trying to smell her out.

It was beginning to look hopeless as I exited the hall and found myself on a patio. I was prepared to go downstairs instead. But . . .

That's when I heard her.

I heard her so clearly. Screaming for help. Her cries cut straight to my heart.

In a heartbeat I was standing next to the door that smelled so strongly of her. It gave off her scent . . . as well as drugs.

I was infuriated. How dare they drug my Roxanne?

I kicked the door open and saw Roxanne's body violated. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts, a gray pelted wolf throttling her neck while fucking her.

He immediately turned around and eyed me with his single organic eye. I sneered and screamed, firing my pistol. It went straight and true, leaving a beautiful smoking hole where his eye used to be. But I couldn't stop myself, wouldn't stop myself. I unloaded the entire damn clip into his body. Now the air smelled of Roxy, drugs . . .

And the crisp waft of burnt fur.

I cut her loose from the bed and she sprung into action, knocking me to the side and scrambling for the door. I managed to grab a hold of her left ankle and she slammed into the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything but kept trying to kick me away from her. Frantically struggling to escape her fate.

It must be the drugs. She's hallucinating.

So, in order to protect both myself, and her, I tied her up again . . . but this time it was wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle. I left her on the bed to recuperate.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out to me.

"Roxanne, it's okay. You're safe now. Just let the drugs wear off."

"I'm not drugged! That . . . that, bastard was drugged. Tried to fucking kill me."

I nodded. "I know, I know. That's why I killed him. Because no one hurts my Roxanne and gets away with it."

"Listen here. Just let me go! Let me go!"

I was appalled at her behavior. "Roxanne. Listen to yourself talk. I rescued you and this is how you repay me? You must really be drugged -

"You're crazy. I never liked you! I never wanted you near me!"

I was taken aback. I felt . . .

Energized. Angry, even.

Angry at her for fooling me. I mean . . . How could she do this to me? I did everything for her. Everything in her name. Everything . . .

And yet I was still nothing to her? Nothing at all?

What a sad world.

"I did everything for you Roxanne. And . . . you dare say that to me?" I jumped on her and grabbed her face, pulling it in close to mine. "Listen here. I did everything to get to know you. I tried everything to win your heart over and this is how you repay me!"

She tried to back up but I held her face there, sinking my claws deeper and deeper into her soft fur.

It's when she cried that I realized I was hurting her.

I stepped back and shook my head. "I'm . . . I'm sorry Roxanne. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?"

She sat there trembling, her fur matted in several places, her hair a mess, and yet, she was still as gorgeous as the first time I laid my eyes on her.

"Will you let me go? Please?"

My mood instantly went sour. _So I can't have you? Is that it? I can't live with that. Can't possibly imagine living with that fact. It's unbearable._

I cracked my neck. "So you want to be set free, eh? You want to be let go? Is that it?"

I pulled my knife from my sheath and walked towards her, taking small calculated steps. "Is that it, eh? You want to be free so badly? Free from me, is it? Oh, I'll set you free. I'll set you free for good." I licked my muzzle and knelt down next to her, slowly twirling my knife in my fingers, the moonlight from the opened balcony glinted off of its blade. "Alright Roxanne, if that's what you want. I'll set you free."

I'm not sure why I did it. Maybe I wasn't thinking clearly at the time? Why did I do it? Now that I think about it, it was partially worth it. But that's the last that I'll ever see her_._

_Why did I let her go?_

I twirled the knife around. I sat up from the chair and stood over the balcony, the night wind breezing through my hair.

Well, at least I had a hell of a time with her. She took the cash that was stashed in the floor safe and fucked me before she left. A way of saying thanks for helping her.

_What a fucking crazy night._

On the floor of the bedroom there lay several dead bodies. All guards that had rushed into the room like the idiots they were. I wasn't sure how many more guards there were but I didn't have enough ammo to last through them all.

_How many shots do I have left?_

I looked to my silenced pistol on its side on the balcony's railing. I primed it and planted it against my right temple.

_There's no point in living now. Roxanne is gone._

I pulled the trigger.

Pzzzzt.

It was out of juice.

_Oh well. At least I'll get to see the fireworks then._

The shuffle of footsteps behind me took me by surprise. I spun around and felt searing pain all over my body.

I laughed and coughed up blood, smoke rising from where my fur was burnt. "So . . . you came to see the fireworks . . . eh?" I rose a shaky hand and pointed to the floor.

The chameleon and panther both looked at the ground where two packaged boxes lay. I brought up my right hand and showed them the detonator.

Smiling as I accepted my sad fate, I pushed it.

"Roxa -


End file.
